


The Five-Year Promise

by SimplyLex



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke goodbye scene coz who doesn't love those?, Canon Compliant, F/M, Potential Spoilers, Pregnant Octavia, Season/Series 04, finale speculations, five-year separation, going back to space?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLex/pseuds/SimplyLex
Summary: The human race is going back to space. All of them except for Clarke. She has one last person to say goodbye to and it's as heartfelt, heartbreaking and angsty as we could imagine.A quick one-off I came up with after reading some tweets that Bellamy and Clarke might potentially get separated for five years at the end of season 4. Includes the forehead kiss we've all been craving so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have not read the S4 finale leaked scripts. I don't want to know. The only thing I saw was some tweets suggesting that they might end up separated for five years, with her on the ground and him in space. I have no idea if any of this is true.  
> Also, I've written it at one go, without any real proofreading, so excuse misspelling and other mistakes. I also deeply apologize if my lousy logic explanation is just lousy logic. It's not meant to make sense scientifically, it's just meant to present a potential Bellarke goodbye scene.

Clarke had already said goodbye to everyone. They were all getting ready to board the ship that was supposed to take them back into space - the ship that she volunteered to launch from the ground. There was only one person left on her farewell list and he wasn't making what had to be done easy.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Clarke, I'm begging you..."

"Bellamy, stop", she said. She was trying to sound strong and sure, but inside she was shaking with fear and emotion. "You can't stop this".

He looked desperate. He looked like a man driven to the edge. He looked hurt, so severly hurt.

"What if the nightblood doesn't work?", he asked.

She'd thought about it. They were all injected with Abby's nightblood formula, but the tests revealed that it could only withstand a certain, relatively small dosage of radiation. It didn't really stand a chance against the Praimfaya. They all knew that. Nightblood wasn't supposed to keep Clarke alive, it was just supposed to be a supporting factor. They secured Becca's lab as much as they could. The hope was that it would efficiently hold the radiation off like Mount Weather did, but they couldn't be sure. Whatever small dosage of radiation would get past their securities should be fought off by the nightblood in Clarke's veins.

It was all their hopes and speculations though. None of them was sure whether that plan had any real chance of succeeding. It was highly probable that the radiation would kill Clarke despite all those precautions.

"We have to believe it will work", she said, still trying to sound calm and at peace with her decision, but she could hear her voice starting to tremble a little.

"What if..."

"Bellamy, no."

He sighed. Deep down he knew he'd lost that battle a long time ago.

"I could still stay with you...", he said in his last, desperate attempt. He knew what her reply would be even before he spoke, but he wasn't ready to deal with it yet.

"No, you can't", she said, as expected. She was already swallowing back her tears, but she knew it was the right thing to do. To let him go. "Octavia and your little niece or nephew are going to need you"

He looked at her as if he wanted to say something, so she immediately added: "They need you more than I do".

There was no arguing with that, she was right. But as much as the thought of potentially abandoning his pregnant little sister was excruciating, the thought of abandoning Clarke hurt just as much.

"Besides", she added. Somehow she felt that she needed to keep talking, because it seemed like the only thing that was keeping her from falling apart. "You know that there is only enough food for one person to survive for five years. You staying here would be a death sentence for both of us".

Of course he knew that, he knew all of that, but somehow logic was always failing him when it came to Clarke. Still, he managed to slightly nod.

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, when he felt the urge to make one fact crystal clear.

"Clarke", he said, taking her hands into his and looking deeply into her eyes. Shivers went down her spine when she saw the fire in his.

"In five years time", he continued. "When the Earth is survivable again, I'm going to get on the first damn dropship I can find, I'm going to come down and I'm going to find you. If it's the last thing I do, I swear to God, I _will_ find you"

She was so deeply moved by these words and by the way he said them that she could no longer fight back her tears. She let them flow freely as she gave him a faint smile through them and said:

"I know."

Bellamy pulled her closer, took her into his arms and clutched her like he never wanted to let go. Because he didn't. He wanted to stay like this forever, keeping her safe in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, trying desperately to remember this feeling. She put her right hand on the back of his neck, bringing him even closer. Time stopped for both of them as they were savoring their last moment of closeness and physical contact for the coming five years.

Then, slowly, they broke the embrace to look back at each other.

Clarke brushed a strand of hair from his eyes, so she could look into them. Bellamy let out a tortured sigh. A single tear was now making its way down his cheek. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her forehead. He wanted more, he wanted to kiss _her_ , but he wouldn't dare to ruin this moment by doing something that might throw her off.

"May we meet again", he whispered against her skin.

"May we meet again", she replied when he let go of her and started to turn away.

He was almost at the door of the bunker when she called after him:

"Bellamy?"

He turned around to look at her, one last time.

"Please... please find me", she said through tears.

"I will", he said firmly. "I promise".

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for pulling a Jason Rothenberg and not putting a real kiss here, but realistically, I think this is pretty much all we can count on in S4. I'm still staying positive that Bellarke will finally happen in S5.


End file.
